dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Munchie Fluffypaws
Munchie Fluffypaws, is one of the supporting/main protagonists of future fan fiction, "King of the Sky". He is a member of the Ṡalinnis Household as both house pet and caretaker of the house. He is also one of the high-class Cat Sith in the Irish Mythology where he holds the title of "Three Great Lords of the Cat Sith". Surprisingly, He is a well-known individual in the supernatural world, due to his apprenticeship under Vasco Strada, which Noah noted that he is like a big cat version of his grandfather, plus he is a founder of business for caretaker lessons by other servants, maids, butlers, and alike. Appearance: Munchie is a meter-tall Cat Sith. He has a sharp, yellow-golden eyes, a sharp, stylish whiskers, and well-cared luxuriously, bright black fur that seems soft to touch. In a few words, he is a walking ball of fluffiness. He also wears an apron during his time at the household. Personality: Munchie is a serious, meticulous, prideful cat sith who takes great pride in being the Three Great Lords of the Cat Siths and caretaker of the Salinnis Household to the point of arrogance. He carries himself with enormous ego of self-worth, one of his greatest desires is to rule all cat sith as the supreme king, and aiming to become the number 1 caretaker of the world, where even Gods will bow before his perfection. He also carries a sharp, blunt, and very crude mouth to go along with his personality. Noah noted that depending on his facial expression, whisker-flicking, and ear flinching, his meowing contains some very dark and truthful word that will hurt and repent their mistakes to do better. Despite his ego and pride, he is a compassionate individual who cares greatly about the Ṡalinnis Household, as they are the closest thing to a family he never had, although he never says it. History: Around the time where Isabella married to Lugh/Brian Ṡalinnis, They found wounded Munchie who was being hunted down by group of Fallen Angels under Satanael's orders to purge him. After saving the cat sith, he was under the apprenticeship of Vasco Strada, the Cardinal Priest and The Violence of Heaven who is known for his legendary skills as Exorcist. After that, he became the extensive caretaker of the household as caretaker and occasional cook for the family. Somewhere along the years, he founded a business where he released a series of video lessons for servants, maids, butlers, caretakers, and cooks on how to serve their respective household. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Exorcist Skills: Under the apprenticeship of Vasco Strada, Munchie is an immensely skilled exorcist, being able to slay even the most powerful of Devils by relying solely on his own skills, as seen by him being able to defeat multiple High-Class beings with ease. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Munchie is a skilled master hand-to-hand combatant, who was taught in the basic foundations by Vasco Strada, and further enhanced with Wing-Chun to supplemented his physical abilities. In fact, Noah noted that Munchie's hand-to-hand combat prowess is comparable to his grandfather, a testament to his skills. Immense Strength: Under the apprenticeship of Vasco Strada, Munchie has considerable physical prowess due to having gone through constant training from Vasco Strada. After his trainings, his punches (paws...) are as powerful enough to knock down Ultimate-Class Beings within a few hits. In fact, he was able to block Dante's sword strike with a mere broomstick, a feat that Noah comments "badass". Immense Speed: Munchie is shown to be considerably fast, able to catch Devils and Angels by surprise. Immense Stamina: Munchie has considerable stamina, as he was able to fight multiple High-Class beings for long period of time, and continue to work as job as caretaker after "taking out the trashes". Sacred Claw: Under the tutelage of Vasco Strada, Munchie is able to fuse holy powers into his claws, letting him damage beings that are weak to holy energy even without the use of holy swords. Augmented with his considerable physical strength, he could cause an considerable amount of damage to Devils. Magic Expert: Munchie is a magic expert in Celtic & Irish magics, runes, enchantments, and sorceries to use during battle. Equipments: TBA Quotes: "Meow." "Meow...." "Meow!!" "Meow, Meow Meow!!" "Meow Meow...~" "Meoooooow....~" Trivia: TBA Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:King of the Sky